Patience
by skarletfyre
Summary: Just a little one-shot I've been sitting on for a while. M for content.


Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the private office of one Professor Severus Snape, two figures could be found engaged in a violent tussle.

Papers and quills lay chaotically across the cold stone floor, swept from the large mahogany desk that dominated the back wall of the room. Mixed with various documents strewn on the floor was a white silk shirt, a mangled black bra, and a Slytherin tie.

If you were to look at the two figures entwined upon the smooth surface of the desk, you would notice that they were both of pale complexion with dark hair and lean builds. Make no mistake, because they are of no relation to one another. The man is no other than Severus Snape himself, prestigious Potions Master of Hogwarts. The girl is slightly less known outside the castle walls. Her name is Anya Lefevre, daughter of Franz and Ekaterina Lefevre, a Charms Master and a soprano.

The reason this couple has chosen to meet in this desolate and unlikely spot is that Anya is a 17 year old Slytherin student, and their affair is forbidden. If someone was to discover them, is would be a disaster, both for their love and their futures. You see, in three weeks time, Anya is arranged to marry a rich aristocrat by the name of Raul Mercer, a man her parents chose for her and whom she does not love. No, the man she loves is currently groaning into her shoulder at the moment, as is she into his. This forbidden affair is a last ditch effort to be deemed unsuitable for marriage by becoming pregnant. She truly does love Severus, but has not told him of this plan to breed, for fear that he will abandon her. If she knew that he wouldn't... well...

"Ngaahhhh!!!

"Mmmmph!!!....nmmmm... ahh..."

These sounds echoed around the small stone room, but none would penetrate the ears of those listening outside, due to a cleverly cast silencing charm. Severus collapsed upon her, gasping for air. Fresh claw marks bled slightly on his already scarred back, oozing crimson liquid. Anya lay panting beneath him, eyes closed and breast heaving with the effort to regain control, hands still bared into claws from the intensity of her climax. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, he shirt was torn open exposing her bare breasts and her panties hung from one of her ankles. His pants were pulled down to his knees. Both of them were still wearing their shoes.

They lay where they were for a long while, waiting for their breathing to slow and their hearts to stop trying to hammer out of their chests. She moaned as he nuzzled his mouth at her throat, tilting her head back to give him better access to the tender flesh. When he was through, a shiny purple bruise stained the alabaster of her neck, the only proof that anything had occurred between them. He stepped away, pulling out of her with a groan as she sat up, hair wild and matted from their love-making.

She smiled slowly, a sultry, seductive expression. She grabbed his hand and pulled her back to him, their lips meeting with such passion and ardor that she fell back upon the desk. He slid his hand up the exposed flesh of her thigh, reveling in the softness of her skin. Her arms entwined around his neck, her tongue delving into his mouth, he made no move to resist. They had been meeting like this for several weeks now, in the dark of the dungeons where no one would think to disturb them. They believed it the perfect plan, that no one would catch on. They were mistaken.

One person knew. One person knew everything and had the potential to reveal their love-affair and destroy their reputations forever. But he wouldn't. Not just yet, anyhow, for he had motives of his own.

He hadn't known what he would walk in on that dark rainy night so many weeks ago. All he wanted was a tonic for his toothache. He didn't think it was at all odd for the light to be on in Professor Snape's office. He didn't really hear the noises coming from the other side of the heavy oak door until he was almost inside it. The thunder was too loud. He had stopped dead when he saw the two figures writhing on the desk, bare, moaning. He recognized the girl immediately, for he had pursued fruitlessly for many months. But she had no interest in him. It had torn his heart to shreds.

He had walked away that night, too hurt to think about what he had seen and how it would affect him. After he cooled down, however, the thoughts raced to him as though he had offered a reward. He thought about exposing them, but no, for she would never forgive him. He could blackmail them, but no, that was illegal. Hmm…

So he decided that he would confront her. In good time of course. She had something he wanted, and unless she surrendered it to him, he would blow this whole scandal wide open. This is what lead him to be crouched, Disillusioned, in the dungeon corridor outside Professor Snape's office. He'd been there for close to 2 hours, but he didn't mind.

Percy Weasley was extraordinarily patient.


End file.
